Edwards Thgiliwt
by passionate009
Summary: Edward felt like he was in the way, Bella had been alone for centuries. What will happen when the two meet in the small town of forks. Alternate Universe for Twilight. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! But I do own this.
1. Chapter 1

_Edwards THGILIWT (Twilight backwards)_

**A/N: I don't own twilight or the characters in this story...but I do own Brock oh and this plot. :) P.s. I LOVE hearing well actually reading, honest criticism. so dish it out ladies and gentlemen. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Edward's point of view

Phoenix, the big city with bright sunshine and whether hotter than hot. I loved being outside soaking up the sun and reading, or just taking a

walk. My mom, Rene had always loved the sun. This was probably why she had hated forks.

Forks Washington, the center of rain and gloom. I had visited my father, Charlie Swan in Forks every summer for two weeks from the time I was

old enough to ride in a plane alone, right up until I had turned 14. My parents, like most in a small town, got married young and had me. Shortly

after my parents had divorced. Mom says that she had loved Charlie to the fullest that her heart could at such a young age could, but she

couldn't handle the life and times of such a small depressing town.

Rene had always been a young soul. I had been the parent in most cases, I had taken care of my mom until he had arrived. Phil, moms husband

and new care taker. He was younger than her but not by much if you consider her child like heart. He was as nice as a step-father could be. Phil

was the one who got me interested in baseball, he himself been a baseball player. He made a better coach though.

But I decided it was time for me to get out of the way. Phil traveled a lot with his team, and mom always felt guilty leaving me and ended up

staying home with me. This was the last time I would hold my mom back from being truly happy. It was time for me to move in with Charlie.. I

only had two years of High School left, how bad could forks high really be anyways?

As Mom walked me to the car for our short drive to the Airport I had to constantly reassure myself and Rene that I really would learn to love

Forks. "Honey are you positive Forks is right for you?" Rene had asked me for the ten thousandth time just as we had parked her car.

"Yeah mom, I'm serious I need a change in pace." I used my most adult and mature voice to tell the biggest lie I had ever told. It was going to

be torture for me to live in a rain cloud, but I had made this dedication for my mom. And Charlie had gladly accepted me into his house.

He had only said that I would be alone a lot because being Police Chief of a small town apparently was a big job. Which was lucky for me, I

didn't mind being alone. Actually I preferred my space.

I had made it just in time to board my plane with a tear filled hug and brief I'll miss you speech from Rene. "Ill be fine mom, I love you. Tell Phil

good luck at his game."

Rene had just replied "Call me if anything goes wrong Edward, Ill be there in 15 minutes. I love you!!" I would probably consider her offer often

but never take her up on it, for two reasons. One because she would never make in 15 minutes, and two it was her turn to have a life. I needed

a new life too in all honesty, its not like I was leaving tons of friends or a girl friend or anything for that matter. All I could hope for was a

baseball team and a good book store, and hey while I'm dreaming maybe a girl friend.

I had considered all of this on my flight which seemed to be taking forever as I awaited my possible doom. A stewardess tapped me on the

shoulder as if she was waking me from a dream to inform me that the flight was half way through and asked if I would need anything to eat. I

politely said no thank you and continued to daze off into my sleep like trance and "dream"of my future home and baseball record. I wasn't a

horrible player, I just hadn't been a "brand name kid "which was what you had to be to get off the bench in phoenix.

Brand name kid was the term the other bench warmers and myself had used to describe the coaches kids, and big money kids on the team and

in the school. My drifted thoughts had been interrupted by the Pilots voice, telling us the we had landed in Washington. Though we weren't in

Forks, it was far to small for an airport. I still has an uncomfortable two hour drive in a vehicle which Charlie, which I had hoped wouldn't be his

cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE CHARACTERS..but I do own the plot and my beloved Brock. :) at least I have him. oh yeah..readers(if your out there) please Review..ill give you a cookie.. okay maybe not but I will be appreciative. I promise. :)**

**Chapter 2**

I walked off the plane and through the small airport and out side into the pouring rain to meet Charlie. When I finally saw him I noticed two

things, one he had driven the cruiser and two he had gotten older. His graying hair and weight gain were a dead give away to his age. By my

guess he had noticed that I also had gotten older because he didn't recognize me until I got close to the cruiser. "Hey, Dad."

Charlie smiled and gave me and awkward pat on the back. "Glad to see you home, kido." Charlie seemed to be truly glad I had made the move…

"How was the flight?" Charlie wasn't a talkative guy and I had hoped that this would be the end of our awkward conversation. "It was okay,

how's Forks?" Charlie smiled again and replied with a simple head nod, as we got into the cruiser.

Charlie headed down the road at a steady speed, just over the limit. Which shocked me, but I guessed it was because we had a long drive

ahead of us. The silence was comfortable until I looked up from the dreary green forest to see Charlie glancing from my face to the road. When

he saw that I had caught him he let out a sigh and said "you've grown up a lot Edward." I looked at him again with a chuckle and said. "So have

you Dad." Charlie laughed with me and nodded his head, thoughtfully he had something on his mind. "Eddy, your mom mentioned that you don't

have a car. And I thought it would be a nice home coming gift. Now don't get too excited, I didn't go out and buy you a brand new car or

anything but I think it will be a good car for you. Its an older Chevy." I come to live with him by choice and he buys me a car. "How old is it?" I

asked wondering what he meant by good for me.

"well the engine is a 98 but the body has a few more years on it. It's actually a truck." A truck huh, Charlie was being nice by getting me a car to

begin with I just hoped it wouldn't break down on me because I didn't have the money to fix it if it did. "Thanks, Dad. I can put some money in

on it if you'd like, I've kinda been saving up for a car" And after a awkward smile our conversation had ended.

I was glad to see him slow down a bit as we entered Forks. The only reason other than the slow down that I knew we had reached Forks was

the old beat up looking sign that said "Welcome to Forks" We would reach Charlie's house soon enough and I could take my backpack upstairs

to my old room and unpack what little clothes I had. I would need to take a shopping trip to get some winter clothes, considering my previous

residence had no need for warm clothes…

We pulled into the drive way and there sat a big rusted out red Chevy truck, it was great it had potential and I could only guess it would be a

learning experience for me to work on. I could learn to love it, once I learned to fix it. I had big plans for this big truck… my restoration plans

were interrupted by Charlie when he said "well better get inside so we can order some pizza." Pizza sounded good to me so I followed him to

the house and in the door. I silently shuddered as I realized that absolutely nothing had changed, not even the warped sofa had been

replaced. "nice place ya got here pops." I laughed "ya mind if I go upstairs and get settled while you order?" Charlie looked up seemingly

embarrassed but shook his head yes.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, I dropped my bag as I realized that this room had also been unchanged, aside from the computer sitting

on the desk across the room from my bed. What a shock, I thought to myself. Blue walls and faded white curtains. I wouldn't have to live here

for that long so no since in changing it. I dumped my bag contents on the bed, the blue blanket seems stale, as my belongings piled on to it. I

quickly stashed my 3 pairs of jeans and 4 long sleeve shirts in the dresser beside my bed, and also noticed I would need a CD player and some

new CDs. After a quick look around I jogged lightly down the stairs. "When's the pizza coming dad?" Charlie answered without looking up from

the game. As much as I loved baseball I couldn't find the need to watch it on TV, he had apparently found this basketball game compelling. "It

should be getting close." Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it Dad, don't bother moving your eyes." I mumbled the last part on my way to the

door. When I opened the door the pizza guy said "15.68 Mr. Swan" with out even looking up from the bill. "well okay but most people call me

Edward." I handed him the 20 and he looked up at me in shock. "oh sorry man, I was expecting your Dad. I forgot that you were coming in" he

took the money from me then. "My name is Mike, I'm pretty sure you'll be coming to my school tomorrow." I nodded slowly "Forks high is the only

school in forks isn't it? " Mike nodded his head while he was digging for change. "well then I'll see you tomorrow. Keep the change mike." I took

the pizza and shut the door. He might have still been standing there but maybe not. I didn't care to much, I was more worried about the

awaiting pizza that smelled amazing. One thing that I loved about this small town was it's family owned pizza place. They had the best meat

lovers I had ever had. I went to the kitchen and ate my half of the pizza as fast as I could and by the time Charlie had walked in I was headed

up the stairs. "Night Dad."

Charlie watched me bewildered by my devouring the pizza so quickly. "Ugh night Eddy."

When I made it to my room I dumped my dirty clothes on the floor and hopped into bed in my boxers. No need to sleep in jeans. I didn't want to

dwell to much on tomorrows possible disaster or the rain, although I fell asleep with no trouble due to the lull of the current weather.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Forks High

**A/n: hey all how's it going so far? Also I do not own twilight or the chars...But I do own this plot, And Brock!! Let me know.. Read and review please please please!!**

* * *

I woke up a little late, 7:30 okay well just enough time to jump in the shower and go. So I jumped in the shower and rushed through letting the

hot water rinse my brawns hair of the shampoo. I jumped out and got dressed in my dark blue long sleeve shirt and only dark pair of jeans

slipped on my shoes and ran down the stairs. I noticed only by chance, the note Charlie left for me on the table.

Hey kido,

The keys are in the truck, have a good first day and drive safe.

Well at least I didn't have to walk, in the pouring rain. Doesn't it ever stop? It was colder than I was used too, Id need a jacket. Yet another

item added to my insane shopping list.

I ran to the truck and opened the door finding the keys, so I started her up. It was loud, and deep, and almost deafening. I would be putting

muffler first on my restoration list. I pulled out of the drive way and on the "high way" as the small town folks of Forks called it. I drove straight

for maybe 10 minutes before I seen the only building that could possibly be called a school. So I turned in and noticed the small school sign

reading. "Welcome to Forks High" It seemed the signs around here had a limited vocabulary.

The parking lot seemed to be half full with cars and half with rain coats. So I pulled into the closest spot, turned my truck off and walked to the

main office, as casually as the pouring rain and bewildered stares would let me. When I got to the door I walked into the front office and looked

at the older, fat, red headed lady. "Excuse me ma'am, I'm Edward Swan and I'm new. Can I get my class schedule? "She looked up from her

stone aged computer and said "oh your Charlie's boy, of coarse Edward we've been expecting you." She handed me a neat pile of papers that

were setting at the corner of her desk, apparently she had been waiting on me. I must have been late. "Thanks." She nodded her head and

continued with an explanation of the pink slip. "Edward dear, bring that pink sheet back to me at the end of the day, once you've had all of your

teachers sign it for me." I nodded and head out, using the map to guide me to 1st period English. I walked out of the main office and to building

4, in the rain. Mike and some tag along girl caught up to me and Mike started to talk "Hey Edward, what do you have 1st period?" I looked at

him and smiled as friendly as I could, this guy was gonna drive me nuts I was sure. "Looks like English, you know where that is?" Mike and what

looked to be his girl friend walked with me both seeming pleased. "We have that class too. It's in building 4, first room on the left." We walked

into English and I went to the teacher's desk, he signed my paper and assigned me a seat next to mike and his girl friend. When I sat down I

had people staring at me from all corners of the room, all my classes until lunch went the same way.

Finally I would get to chow down, well maybe. I hoped that they at least had some pizza that didn't move, Mike and his gang of friends walked

me to the lunch line where the smell of home cooked food smacked me in the face. Not only did the small town of Forks lunch lady have a

mustache, she also had connections to the best pizza in forks. Mike said the Hammons were some how related to Ms. Mustache, and she had

gotten Forks High the hook up every Monday and Most Fridays. The mention of it only being Monday got me down, so far I didn't have any

friends that I'd most likely keep and I hadn't seen one small town jewel that had caught my eye. That is until Mike's group walked me to "our

table" as Mike had called it, and we all sat down. I was looking around when I almost lost it.

I noticed a table of five, sitting, not eating and not talking. Amongst the five there was a Blonde girl and a real big guy that looked like the jock

and cheerleader couple you seen at most schools, a pixie with black spikes and a blonde guy, I would have thought of them as a normal couple

had it not been for the whole group being very pale and very good looking. But none of them could compare to the lone girl sitting at the end of

the table scanning the walls and seeming bored. She made looking bored look like the latest modeling pose. She was beautiful, no gorgeous.

Mike noticed I was staring, and knew exactly what I had wanted to here. "They are the Cullen's and Hale's, Rosalie Hale is the blonde and

Emmet Cullen is the big guy they are a couple, the short one with black hair is Alice Cullen and the blonde guy is her boyfriend Jasper Hale.

Jasper and Rosalie are twins and the brunette at the end is Isabella Cullen, the hottest Junior in Forks. But don't call her anything but Bella or

she'll give you a look that will put you on your knees. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." I was still staring at her wondering if she

had a boyfriend, and internally laugh at myself she was way out of my league. Mike looked at me and then at her with a look of pity and said

"Don't waste your time, she's never dated one guy here. Jess said she heard she only dated pro athletes, but I don't know she seems awful

shy for that." Just as he trailed off with the last words she looked up and noticed me staring at her.

I turned my head to look at mike and began to act more interested in Forks High. "Mike please tell me there's a baseball team in forks…" Mike

looked at me and smiled "ugh yeah you play?" I looked at Mike knowing he was confused by my subject change. "Well technically no, but I was

on a team in Phoenix. And my step Dad plays, so he's taught me a lot." Well as much as Phil could anyway, I wanted to know if she was still

looking at me so I took the risk of getting caught and looked at her. She was staring directly at me, and she looked amused. Probably at the fact

that I had been staring at her for most of lunch. I looked at Mike nodding my head in an effort to look like I was listening to him, and when I

looked back at her table she and her whole group were walking out of the cafeteria. And when I turned around Mike's group and everyone else

in the lunch room were too.

When we got out side it was still raining and I had no idea where I had to go next to a grabbed a pile folded up sheets of paper from my back

pocket and found my class schedule. I read the list and found that I had biology next. "Hey Mike, where Bio at?" Mike smiled and said "Ill walk

you, I'm in there too. And so is Bella." Oh great I stare at the girl the whole lunch period and now I'm in her class. Mike and I walked in the

building that our biology class was in and entered the class room. Mike went to his seat and I went to the teachers, I handed him the sheet and

he sent me to my doom. I wasn't only in her biology class, I sat directly beside her. As happy as I was to see her angel face again I was also

embarrassed by my rude staring.

When I sat down she looked over at me and smiled, and that's when I heard her beautiful voice. "Hi my name is Bella, I guess well be lab

partners." I almost couldn't answer but I had to reply to her beautiful smile and soft voice. "I'm Edward, I guess so." Then the light went out

and she leaned forward of the hard lab table, and laid her head on her folded arms. I sat there watching her breath, it was amazing how

captivating she was to me. All too soon the light flipped on and the bell rang. She spoke to me again in the same angelic voice as before. "Ill see

ya around Edward." And all I could do was wave at this Greek Goddess before me. And she was out the door.

Mike walked up to me and was astonished. "Wow Edward, she voluntarily spoke to you." I laughed at Mike and asked "Spanish and then Gym…

how about you?" I finally got a break from him in Spanish but we had gym together. Through out the rest of the day all I could think of was

Bella, I was even hit in the head a few times in gym. I just could not stop thinking of her, her deep mahogany hair, her full lips, her heart shaped

face and most of all those deep honey eyes. Her whole family had them.

I was walking out to my truck when I noticed the Cullens

getting into a black hummer, kind of expensive for a small town Dr.'s kids. As I got in and started my truck I could see her whole family drive by,

and I noticed through the tinted windows that she was sitting in the back alone. What I would give to be in that Hummer with her right now.

Just then she turned and waved at me. Oh today could not get any better, even if it was just a wave. It was from Bella Cullen the most beautiful

girl I had ever seen.

I drove home through the rain still thinking about her, she was all I could think about. I had these feelings this compelling urge like my existence

was meant to revolve around this heaven sent angel. When I got home Charlie wasn't there I assumed he was still at work, so I parked my

truck where it had been and ran to the house. I opened the door and realized it had been unlocked all day, opps Charlie must have forgotten to

give me a key. But then I realized that my truck key was not alone on the ring Charlie had given me. I would remember that tomorrow. I walked

in the kitchen and then remembered that there was no food in the swan residence. I would have to wait until Charlie came home to eat. So I

walked up the stairs and to my room, I emptied my pockets and thought I had forgotten to hand in the pink slip, but the gym guy said he would

do it for me since we was going there anyway. I slipped my sneakers off and went to the run down computer; maybe I would win the lottery

and have the money for all these renovations I had planned. I logged on and checked my e-mail. There were three extreme panicked e-mails

from my Rene, leave it to her to freak out and think I had forgotten her in one day of unanswered mail. I had to write her back.

Mom,

I'm fine. You should give me more than 24 hours to e-mail you before you think I'm dead. My first day of school was interesting. Small town kids

are kinda funny, more people know my name here than in phoenix. News travels fast I guess. Well mom I've got home work to start, I love you.

Edward

P.s. Don't freak out anymore.

Well the home work thing wasn't a lie I just didn't mention that I had already done most of it and it was all over material I had already learned. I

decided I should do it even if I could pass the test with out it, and started in with math and had it all done by the time Charlie walked through

the door pizza in hand. Charlie and I ate the pizza in the kitchen, and he looked curious and was going to ask how my day was. "So Eddy how

was your first day?" How did I know…? "Well it was good, Mike showed me around. He's a nice guy." Charlie looked to be glad I had made a

friend. " see any girls you liked?" He winked at the end which caused me to smile. "Actually Dad, I did. Bella Cullen was lookin' pretty nice today

in lunch and I am her lab partner. She seemed nice. She waved at me when I pulled out of the school today." Charlie' s jaw dropped and he

smiled hugely. "My son and Dr. Cullen's girl…She's the youngest isn't she?" I smiled back and I nodded my head.

Charlie got up and threw the Pizza box away, and went to the living room to watch some game. I sat in our living room and watched what I

could stand of a pro basketball game. "Well Dad, I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Charlie nodded his head. "Night kid." I walked sluggishly up the

stairs grabbed my boxers and went to the shower. The hot water felt nice on my skin and melted the days tension away. I shut off the water

got dressed and went to my room, and laid in bed. I rolled around until I was comfortable. I was still thinking of ways to talk to Bella. And that

night I dreamt of her.


End file.
